


The Antisocial Love Club

by antidons (Pogniscrow)



Series: The Anti-Social Love Club [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst (in the future), awkward doyoung, domestic idiots, fluff?, idiots in general, social butterfly taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/antidons
Summary: Taeyong has been moping for two weeks over lonely boy Kim Doyoung. The supposed love of his life.





	The Antisocial Love Club

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely Lia for being my beta. I’m still sorry you had to be the victim of my senility.

“He hasn’t called.”   
  
They’re at a cafe, it’s 3 in the afternoon and Taeyong is moping. Johnny looks at him with as much sympathy as he can muster (read:none) before rubbing his back consolingly. It still surprises Johnny to see his best friend this worried about a boy, more so someone like him. With all the guile and charm Taeyong possessed, you’d think he’d be able to nail the quiet, almost alway s alone Kim Doyoung without much effort, but it turns out that  the  perennial representative of everything, friends with everyone Lee Taeyong has found his match. No, scratch that. Lee Taeyong’s found his weakness, an entity no wit or charm could have any hope of cracking.    
  
Taeyong always had that power. The ability to persuade and beguile any person he met. Jaehyun had put it quite cleverly once, while the two of them watched Taeyong clean their room just because he wanted to. Taeyong was the tornado mop of socializing—handy, easy to use and flexible to an extent. And yet in Lee Taeyong’s long drawn pursuit to make every breathing thing his friend, he’s never met a wine stain as stubborn as Kim Doyoung.    
  
The biology major always was an odd thing. Most of the campus knew him, interacted with him and even had a lovely conversation with him but no one had openly declared that they’re his friend. He seemed like an urban legend more than an actual person at this point. Johnny’s only evidence of his reality was that one Lit class they took together.   
  
Of the few times Johnny talked Doyoung, he always remembers him being good-natured and easy to talk to, so it always baffled him why he was such a loner. Now, he thinks he understands Doyoung more. That perhaps Doyoung is alone by choice rather than disassociation. He also deduces that maybe Taeyong has completely disregarded this facet of the object of his affection, thus his current state of ugly sad.    
  
“Why don’t you try calling him?”   
  
Taeyong moans into his arms, “I gave him my number and he never gave me his.”

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“Miiiine,” Taeyong says in a prolonged moan.    
  
Johnny sighs as he watches Taeyong fiddle with the hem of his shirt and grumble like a petulant five-year old. “Did the date really go that well?” Johnny hazzards. 

  
Taeyong smiles sadly as he comes up and nods, lower lip jutting out in a pout, “He’s just so different and refreshing. I just want to know him more and kiss him. His lips are, like, so kissable. Fuck me.”    
  
Taeyong grumbles. He had spent ages mustering up the guts to ask Doyoung out, so when he finally did and Doyoung said yes, Taeyong was over the moon. According to Taeyong, the date went well, excellent even. He recalls how difficult it was at first, with Doyoung barely uttering a word. However, when Taeyong used his interest tracking device, things went more smoothly. They went to the park and Taeyong found out about Doyoung’s love for the stars as he started enumerating the astral bodies hanging in the sky, one by one like he’d named them himself. They then visited this little diner in some obscure part of town that Doyoung swore served the best kimchi stew (he was not wrong) where they talked and talked until midnight. They ended up cuddled in a booth of a coffee shop not far from the diner, the two of them winding up in a booth sharing one small cup of coffee. The night ended with Taeyong walking Doyoung back to his dorm and placing a gentle peck to his cheek. Taeyong then gave his number, hoping that he would call.   
  
Doyoung, in fact,  did not call for two weeks. Which brings them here, Taeyoung suffering from Doyoung withdrawal like a total loser and Johnny trying his best not to cry from desperation. He wasn’t even supposed to be there. It’s Jaehyun’s turn to deal with Taeyong, but he bribed Johnny with a week’s worth of sex however he wanted it so here he is dealing with whiny, moany, stick in the mud Taeyong and his feelings.

 

He prays to God,something, someone save him. 

 

Apparently God works in mysterious ways indeed, because as soon as Taeyong lets out another series of whines, the cafe door opens, causing the two to crane their heads to see the new customer.   
  
“Holy fuck.”   
  
Much to Johnny’s delight or dismay, there stood Kim Doyoung, with his silken black hair cascading like waves across his forehead and eyes that gleamed in velvet black, standing by the door with another person that Taeyong doesn’t recognize. He’s tall with auburn brown hair that falls to his nape and an imposing chin that accentuates the delicate features of his slender face. His eyes glint with mischief and a virile confidence that Taeyong finds mildly annoying.    
  
  


“Isn’t that the soccer captain, Nakamoto something,” Johnny says confused, “I never knew he and Doyoung were chummy.”   
  
Taeyong feels something sink deep within his gut. It’s cold, sharp and empty, like claws scratching the lining of his stomach leaving streaks of venom burning through open wounds. It vaguely feels like jealousy mixed with a healthy dose of desolation. 

  
Taeyong isn’t used to things like this. He’s gone through a lot of breakups, but none have ever felt this backhanded and cold. All were done with him being aware. He never pegged Doyoung as cold and calculating, nor did he imagine that he’d do something so vile, but here he is laughing and touching this Nakamoto Something like Taeyong didn’t take him on the most amazing date of his life. He thought he and Doyoung had a connection, a spark that could have lit something new, bright and beautiful. Taeyong thinks that maybe he was just holding the flint prepared to start, but Doyoung never intended to strike it with steel. Maybe it was just him holding on to hope that never was supposed to be there. 

 

Despite all this, Taeyong still deserves an explanation and an apology, and his heart be damned he’ll get it right now. So with confusion, rage and jealousy coursing through his veins he surges from his seat and marches to where the two boys are laughing.

  
Johnny can’t even attempt to stop Taeyong, too distracted by the entrance to even notice his friend stalking to the other table. When he does see Taeyong there, he texts Jaehyun that he has an interesting story to tell him when he gets back home. 

 

Once Taeyong reaches the table, casting a pathetic excuse for an ominous shadow (he’s a bit scrawny. It’s a work in progress) the two stop their giggling to glance at the intrusion to their coffee date.    
  
Doyoung’s face turns from confusion to mild surprise. It infuriates Taeyong. The former love of his life (okay, maybe still current) doesn’t even look remotely ashamed that he got found out in such questionable circumstances. He even looks pleasantly surprised, and that sends Taeyong into another dimension of depressed and infuriated, like next level _ smad _ .    
  
“Dons, you know him?” Nakasomething asks with his stupid perfect looking face. Jesus does Taeyong hate his guts. He hates him, the stupid love-of-his-life-stealer. Also, they’re at nicknames? Japanese boy is already at nicknames? The fucking audacity. He’s out of the picture for two weeks and dirty slut is already at cute pet names with the love of his life?   
  
He planned on confronting Doyoung, asking why he never called, what went wrong, what he could have done better, and maybe if they could start again.   
  
(He’s not desperate. He swears)   
  
But seeing the guy Doyoung’s with and realizing how hot he is, Taeyong’s course of action change into, well...   
  
“WHO ARE YOU SLUT!?”   
  
Taeyong expects a lot of things to come out of his mouth, maybe a “what the fuck did you call me” or a classic “do you even know who you’re talking to?” However, of his predisposed rebuttals, the least likely is a very calm, very collected “Nakamoto Yuta, pleased to make your acquaintance.”    
  
“Taeyong, what the fuck?” Doyoung chastises, rising from his seat. His voice is still eerily composed, but his eyes scream murder.    
  
“Just to be clear, I’m a classy slut, thank you very much,” Yuta says with a smile, but Doyoung is having none of it. He drags Taeyong out of the cafe with a rough tug on his sleeve. They end up on the sidewalk with Doyoung standing arms crossed and scowl at maximum power.    
  
Taeyong imagined their second meeting to be a lot more romantic, not Doyoung glaring at him for calling his date slurs.

 

“Please explain to me why you’re going out calling my best friend a slut?” Doyoung says coldly.   
  
Best friend?    
  
“Unless he actually did sleep with one of your friends and left them without a word,” says unsure of himself suddenly. “Actually, you wait here while I get his side of things.” Then Doyoung is stalking back into the cafe.   
  
A lot of things race through Taeyong’s mind, the most prominent being that Doyoung might still be single. He still had a chance. Praise be to God for Nakafuck for merely being a best friend.    
  
Doyoung comes back more determined than before, “Okay, Yuta said he doesn’t know you or any of your friends. Your friend confirmed,” he spits, “which begs the question once again, ‘what the fuck, Taeyong?’”    
  
“You never called!” Taeyong shouts, “I’m sorry I called your friend a slut, but you can’t go having fun while you’re breaking my heart, that’s just cruel.”   
  
Doyoung is taken aback at the confession, “breaking your heart?”   
  
“What?” Taeyong is half-convinced he’s stepped into the Twilight zone, because his day has just turned on its head and careened into a Doyoung-shaped cliff

 

“Not calling me after I gave you my number and letting me mope and be sad for two weeks as you go around having fun with Nakashit. That’s breaking my heart.”

 

“You like me?”

 

Taeyong is  _ sure _ that this is just a fever dream and he’ll wake up to his soft sheets if he pinches himself. This is just too stupid and confusing for him. 

  
“I asked you out. I gave you my number. I pined for weeks. What do you think?”   
  
Doyoung looks at him rather guilty and scratches his head, “Oh, Yuta was right.”   
  
There’s nothing helping the large gap that’s building in Taeyong’s mind. He doesn’t know if he wants to tear his hair out or ask Doyoung if he was a normal human being because he was, is and will probably still be confused indefinitely, what with the way things are going.   
  
Doyoung grabs him by the arm again and yanks him back into the cafe where they find Johnny and Yuta talking. He sets Taeyong in front of the table and grabs Yuta to stand up and places him in front of Taeyong.   
  
“This is the guy I’ve been talking to you about,” Doyoung says to him then something dawns on Yuta and he’s giggling like an idiot.   
  
“I told you he liked you. You’re so anti-social it hurts.”   
  
Taeyong looks between Yuta and Doyoung’s rapidly reddening face and feels a blooming hope bursting where the venomous claws used to be.    
  
“You see, Doyoung is a bit anti-social,” Yuta smiles, “and when I say anti-social I mean he has four friends on rotation whom he only meets every two weeks.”   
  
Taeyong looks over Doyoung, who’s looking at the table like it’s the most interesting thing in the cafe.   
  
  


“I hung out with you twice this week,” he tries weakly. 

 

“Seeing me in class doesn’t count you dipshit.”

 

Doyoung shrugs and returns his attention to Taeyong “So when you asked him out he just kind of didn’t know what to do. He genuinely thought it was a social experiment.”   
  
“I JUST SAID IT WAS A POSSIBILITY!” Doyoung blurts out before going back to tracing circles on the table.    
  
“He didn’t contact you because he thought you gave him your number out of courtesy. He also theorized it was fake, so yeah. He really likes you. It’s the most I’ve ever seen him talk about another person without involving the words ‘kill,’ hate’ and ‘mortally injure,’ so you’re special.”

 

Taeyong bends to get a glimpse of Doyoung, who’s still drawing circles on the table, “Did you really?” 

 

He nods weakly, “you were very cute.” 

 

“You were cute too,” Taeyong says with a coy smile. Johnny chucks an empty cup at his face. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better he’s really shit at feelings and is borderline socially unacceptable, so fair warning.”   
  


Taeyong doesn’t think that, never. Doyoung is beautiful and charming and just perfect.   
  
“Anyway, it looks like you’re still hung up on him and me standing here just means Dons’ social anxiety is going full throttle,” Yuta says easily, “so, if I’m reading this right this is Doyoung’s way of saying sorry for not texting you and asking if you’d maybe want to go out with him again,” Yuta finishes looking back at Doyoung who nods shyly. “He also promises to text you this time around, right Dons?” Yuta says fixing Doyoung a glare.    
  
The boy nods again.   
  
Taeyong looks at him all shy and despondent and unwilling to look him in the eye because all he can think about is the reception to the wedding he’s planning to have in the next 10 years, with the boy of his dreams.

 

“I can pick you up at 8 on Friday, we can get chicken.”

 

Doyoung blushes, sending Taeyong into a euphoric state of glee. His heart morphing into something akin to Doyoung’s head. He has such a big head.

 

“Okay.”

 

Yuta rolls his eyes and drags Doyoung away, “sorry to ruin this revolting reunion, but Dons and I have somewhere else to be.” 

 

They leave, Doyoung waving a shy goodbye to Taeyong and promising to text him later. 

 

It comes at 6 in the evening, short and sweet:

 

_ Im really bad at this, but hi. This is Doyoung _ __  
__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and entirely on my phone, so I’m sorry if it sucks. However, the idea of social butterfly Taeyong going out with reclusive, hates to get out of his home Doyoung just sends me.
> 
> I already have another part plotted out so, watch out, I guess.
> 
> For questions and complaints shout at me in Twitter or Curious Cat: doyoungsupreme


End file.
